A New Beginning
by The Artist And Her Brush
Summary: When Lucy shows up to the Mystery Room (late... again!) on a sunny spring morning, both her and Alfendi thought it would just be another normal day of mysteries. But, oh, how wrong they were... *Lucifendi ALERT!*


**Hello to any readers of this Fic! Just thought I'd pop in a little word before the story. Now as a pre-warning this is my first Fic so I'm sorry in advance if it is terrible. However it could be amazing... Who knows? Now I am from Australia, so any words like 'colour', I spell with the 'u' so please don't point out words like that as mistakes. However I do like constructive criticism, as long as you're not outright horrible about my feeble writing efforts. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. Oh, and as for updates, I sorry to say it but I think I'm just going to leave this as a one-shot. So, here goes... *Lucifendi ALERT!*  
****  
BTW: I don't own the Mystery Room game (wish I did) or any of the characters in this story. This was written for pure enjoyment, and not to make any kind of personal profit. ****  
**

* * *

Alfendi looked up at the clock on the Mystery Room's wall: 8:23. He sighed to himself. _"Always late," _he thought to himself, _"Every single morning..." _He shifted his chair and peered out the window, squinting in the morning light, hoping to see his assistant's burnt orange hat bobbing through the crowd of people making their way to their own jobs. No luck.

Lucy Baker, much as she was an amazing assistant, was almost always late. Though, the Prof had to admit that he did look forward to the moment each morning as she stumbled through the Mystery Room door rambling excuses about "Hittin' the snooze button" or "T' hecktic mornin' traffic". Alfendi smiled to himself as he shifted his chair back to its original position next to the file-coated mess of a desk he had been sitting at. He looked back down to the new case that had come in that morning and sighed again. He had glanced

at it briefly, but it was probably best if he didn't start that till Lucy arrived.

He leaned back in his chair and pulled one of the many newspapers that stuck out of his coat pockets into his hands. Alfendi had been happily reading for all of about five minutes when there was a loud thud and a squeak from outside the Mystery Room door. He placed the paper down, got up and crossed the room in a couple of long strides before opening the door to see Lucy picking herself and several pieces of paper up off the hallway floor.

She looked up with an embarrassed grin spreading over her face, "Oh, hi Prof!" she said giggling, "Sorry I'm late... again" Alfendi just smiled and stretched out a hand to help Lucy up. Suddenly the Prof's usually purple-brown hair turned a deep maroon colour as it fell over his eyes "Nice to see you're here before half past eight for once!" he said roughly, "Even though you're _meant_ to be here at eight!"

"Oh, hey Potty!" said Lucy enthusiastically, Alfendi's words not tainting her bubbly mood in the slightest. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. You know wha' it's like after you've hit the snooze button once! You jus' can't stop after that..." she trailed off, giggling again when she saw the funny look Alfendi was giving her.

One thing that had always puzzled the Prof was how his natural side, mean as it could be, never seemed to scare Lucy in the slightest. Sure, she had been wary of it at first but now she treated both sides of his split-personality equally. _"I really don't understand how she does it," _ he thought to himself _"Everyone else treats me carefully like I'm about to evolve into some monstrous beast if they set me off. But not her..." _He gave a thoughtful huff and turned and walked back to his seat inside the Mystery Room, Lucy noting that his hair had changed back to it's purple-brown colour as he turned. He tucked the loose strands behind his ears as he sat down again and waited for Lucy to come in.

"Come on Luce," he said not unkindly as she picked up the last of her papers from the floor "We haven't got all day." Lucy sighed with a smile "Comin' prof!" She placed her bag down against the desk and went to stand by Alfendi. "This a new case?" she asked grabbing the clean file off the paper-strewn desk. "Ooooo! 'The Fire Room'!" she said, reading the case name aloud "This sounds like an interesting one!"

Alfendi smiled, "Yes, it does rather. A room full of fire-blackened furniture and bodies, yet not one of the walls or floorboards was burnt in any way." His smile turned into a fierce grin as Potty Prof emerged for the second time that morning, "Oh, I can just imagine how much fun the killer would've had putting this one together, blowtorch in one hand and a gun in the other."

Lucy, noting the change, looked up in surprise, "Blowtorch? Where'd tha' idea spring from Prof?" Potty chuckled evilly, "Oh, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy... It really does help if you read the case file, _then _start asking the questions. Hmmm?" Lucy giggled, blushing "Oh yeah, that probably would help." she said with a hint of sarcasm. She passed the case file to a now placid Alfendi, _When did he change back to Placid?_ thought Lucy to herself.

Lucy turned and shoved some of the many papers on the desk out of the way before sitting on it herself to get a better view of the file. Alfendi looked up and had to look back down again at the case file in embarrassment when he realised how close Lucy had accidentally sat to his face. He shifted awkwardly in his chair, trying to conceal the rising heat in his face and was about to say something to her, when she looked up at Alfendi and saw his expression. Lucy burst out laughing, making the Prof blush even more.

"Prof are you alrigh'?" Lucy asked, not realising why he was pulling such a funny face. Alfendi let out a breath and looked up, switching to Potty in the process, "Never better." he said sarcastically, making Lucy laugh even harder, "Aw, Potty. It's okay to show a little bit of emotion sometimes..." She paused for a moment before she continued talking, "Hey Prof, you've been switching personalities a lot today! Are you sure yer okay?" Alfendi sighed, getting ready to make a snide comment, to hide what he really felt like saying.

Suddenly there was a loud bang as a pigeon flew into the window. Potty Prof let out a roaring laugh, but was cut short as Lucy gave a squeal of shock and accidentally fell backwards off the desk and onto his lap. The pair both froze, not sure how the other would react to the awkward situation.

Alfendi was the first to move, changing back to Placid he asked nervously "Lucy? You alright?" Her cap had fallen over her eyes, so Alfendi reached out a gentle hand and slowly moved the cap back onto it's place on top of Lucy's head, revealing her cherry-red cheeks. She tried to sit up before realising that her green jacket had gotten caught on Alfendi's lab coat.

"Uh, Prof?" she began with a sigh, falling back onto Alfendi's chest and making him wince with embarrassment, "Um, my jacket button's stuck on yer coat. Er, I mean, um, it's caught." Lucy giggled nervously, unsure of how he would react. She peered up at his face to see what he was doing, only to find that he was still blushing and looking directly at her, making her blush.

Alfendi gently brought his hand back up and brushed a stray hair off Lucy's face with a little smile. Lucy gave a little shiver of anticipation. She had a feeling of where this was going, nor was she going to do anything about it. If anything, she wanted it to happen. Lucy had had feelings for Alfendi since the DJ Swansong case, but she had always brushed them off thinking that he never did or would ever see her in _that_ way. Yet here they were...

Alfendi held his hand to her face, cupping it. He leaned his head down closer to hers, closing his eyes. Lucy tilted her head back to meet the Prof's. Leaning in, he kissed her, or she kissed him (neither one could remember later). Lucy let out a little sigh of happiness.

Suddenly the kiss grew rougher and more wild as Potty Prof stepped in to share the moment. Lucy didn't pull back though, but held on as she kissed the other side of Alfendi's personality. Finally pulling back, the Prof gave Lucy a reckless grin.

"Well, well, well Baker. You've shown your true colours at last!" he said huskily. She snorted, "Surprised Potty?" "Not particularly, no," Came his dry response, "I am one of the best detectives in London. How could I miss it?!"

Lucy giggled, reaching her hands up to finally untangle their jacket and coat. To Alfendi's surprise though, Lucy then snuggled into his chest in a hug, which he returned. "C'mon Baker, we've got our selves a mystery to solve."

* * *

**So, what did you think? If you liked it please leave a comment or review (I don't know what they are on here), and let me know what you thought of it. EEEEEEEEEEK! I'm so happy I finished this! YAY! Heeheehee...**


End file.
